Top 5 Best Piston Cup seasons according to Pinkie and Spike
Top 5 best Piston Cup Seasons according to Pinkie and Spike. 5. 1979 Pinkie: The 1979 Piston Cup Season was really intense. Don Chapcar and Murray Clutchburn looked on their way to winning the Cup. But out of no where BILL BRADY wins! Don only had DNF in three races while Murray in five. It was a very controversial but still unbelievable victory for Bill. Spike: Quite an interesting season! And pretty well liked by fans too! Pinkie: Yup! 4. 1992 Pinkie: This could be surprising for the fans but 1992 is put at the 4th spot. The reason for this is Haul Inngas won the championship in an epic way. Haul Inngas, who was on top form all season and had won many races including BOTH races at Calladega the Calladega 500 and N20 Cola 400 at Calladega. Spike: The 1992 Dinoco 400 was a title decider with CHICK HICKS somehow leading with Inngas second and The King 3rd. Thank goodness that Chick crashed on lap 7 thanks to being involved in the six car crash. Inngas simply kept continuing and held the lead for remaining 193 laps and the rest is history as Inngas wins the championship by ONE POINT over The King who finished 2nd. One of the closest championships EVER! Pinkie: Inngas become the first and only French and European Piston Cup racer to win. Oddly enough Ya Chun Fei was born in China even though he is American and he was the FIRST to win the Piston Cup. 3. 1971 Pinkie: THE KINGS BEST YEAR IS COMING! Spike: YEAH! 1971 is arguably the best year for any fan of The King, including us. The King won an insane 22 races and was on absolute form despite being 34 years old that season. And on the races he did not win he finished in the top 10. The King broke four records that season. He also only had ONE DNF! Pinkie: And that was in the 1971 Los Angeles big one involving 12 cars. The records he broke that season were the least DNF in a season, the most podium finishes in a season (he only finished five times outside the podium out of which only twice outside the top 10 in Los Angeles 500 and in Copper Canyon 400) with a total of 31 podiums. First racer to win both races at Calladega (back in the Hudson Hornet's time there was only one Calladega race) and the biggest point difference between first and second. Spike: Wow. An absolutely incredible season that was. The King breaking four records and winning 22 races is something we will never ever forget. Pinkie: YEAH! IT WAS HISTORIC SEASON! YEAH YEAH YEAH! 2. 1998 Spike: 1998 marked a sudden wave of rookies and part timers. We have the old part timers, Slider Petrolski and Winford Rutherford as well as new part timers like Aiken Axler, Sage Vanderspin and Dale Jr being better performing to name a few. Mark Landis, Lee Revkins and Todd Marcus being new as well. Pinkie: We also had some AWESOME RACES! Like the 1998 Las Vegas 400 where Floyd won. Or the 1998 Washington 350 in which Dirkson had an INCREDIBLE overtake on the field and got invited by Bill Clinton alongside The King to the White House! Spike: Yeah. We also can't forget Mark Landis getting 3rd in the 1998 Virginia 500 by overtaking Billy Oilchanger on turn 3 at the last lap and Crusty Rotor winning in pink for his daughter at the 1998 Sputter Stop 400 1. 2003!!!! Spike: 2003 WAS THE BEST YEAR EVER! The reason why? RUBY EASY OAKS THE FREAKIGN GOD OF THE LAND AND THE GODLIEST RACER TO HAVE EVER LIVED WITH HIS GODLY BLUE COLOR THE BEST COLOR EVER WHICH IS EASY IDLE BLUE FINALLY WINS THE (Triggered) PISTON CUP! Pinkie: TRIGGERED! AND AIKEN AXLER GETS THE FREAKING ROOKIE OF THE YEAR AWARD! Spike: I mean we did lose Wayneford Rutherford. That was sad. BUT RUBY EASY OAKS WON THE PISTON CUP AT LAST! Shall we sing the song? Pinkie: Yeah! (one song later) Pinkie: HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS THE GREAT GOD OF THE LAND! RUBY EASY OAKS WON THE CUP THAT YEAR! EASY IDLE IS THE BEST SPONSOR EVER! Spike: RUBY EASY OAKS IS THE BEST THING IN OUR LIVES! Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments